Qui est-elle?
by Jill-sama
Summary: La vie est comme d'habitude au manoir Phantomhive, mais étrangère va vite changer tout ça! Regardez mon histoire Sébastian x OC ! J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible mais si il y en a, pardonnez moi! * Pose servile * Risque de contenir des lemons! Attention!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Tout commença dans la demeure de Ciel Phantomhive, un jeune aristocrate anglais qui malgré son age dirigeait avec bon sens ses diverses entreprises à travers le monde . Il avait à peine 13 ans mais il avait le sens des affaires et savait se faire obéir grâce à sa prestance . Il vivait dans un manoir magnifique à l'extérieur de la capital entouré de ses serviteurs . Il y avait le jardinier, Finny . Un jeune homme naïf qui adorait la nature et qui possédait une force herculéenne . Malheureusement pour le pauvre dirigeant, le jardinier ne savait pas doser sa force, ce qui rendait parfois au jardin des arbres arrachés, des fleurs écrasées et un air massacré à la maison . Le manoir possédait aussi une femme de chambre dénommée May-Lynn . C'était une fille très gentille mais malheureusement pour le manoir, elle était TRÈS maladroite ! Il ne passait pas une journée sans que l'on entende le bruit d'une de ses innombrables gamelles ! A croire que l'apesanteur l'appelait ! Il y avait aussi le chef cuisinier, enfin ... Si l'on puis l'appeler ainsi ! La cuisine se trouvait perpétuellement couverte de suie dû aux essais ... originaux, va t'on dire de sa cuisine . Il faut dire qu'essayer de faire cuir la nourriture au lance-flamme était assez étrange! (En effet on peut le dire !) Il se nommait Bard est il était un ancien militaire . Contrairement aux autres servants, le prochain que je vous parlerais était déjà présent à la mort des parents de Ciel . Il se prénommé Tanaka est passait ses journées à ... Rien faire ? Oui, je pense en effet que c'est ce que l'on peut dire quand une personne passe ses journées à boire du thé en disant à tout va "Ho! Ho! Ho !" . Tel le père noël de ses années victoriennes, Tanaka le majordome se reposait ... longuement . Pour la fin, je vais vous présenter celui qui fait en sorte que le manoir tienne encore en un seul et même bâtiment . Je parle évidemment de Sébastian Michaelis ! L'incarnation même de la perfection masculine ! Cet homme faisait rêver les femmes et "autres" (Non Grell ! Ne te sens pas visé !) grâce à son charme surnaturel, son humour parfois (pour ne pas dire toujours) sarcastique et son sourire mystérieux . Jamais le serviteur ne se laissait gagné par les émotions sauf peut-être lorsqu'il **la** sauva .


	2. Chapitre 1:Le manoir reçoit une inconnue

_ Bonjour! C'est Jill-sama pour vous servir! J'avoue que c'est ma première fiction que je poste et que je compte terminer et je ne sais pas bien bien me servir de ce site mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Je ne possède pas Kuroshitsuji ni les personnages de cet magnifique oeuvre, seul mon OC m'appartient! Bonne lecture! * Courbette *_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le manoir reçoit une inconnue.**

Tout était normal dans ce manoir à ce moment. Les domestiques criaient et gesticulaient un peu partout, Ciel faisait la moue en regardant avec exaspération des documents, Tanaka alias "Papa noël" buvait son thé. Bref, tout était normal. Lorsque soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit après trois coups. Sébastian entra en portant dans ses bras une jeune fille inanimée aux longs cheveux couleur or. Son visage était beau avec ses cils dorés qui faisait comme une fine dentelle sur ses joues de chérubin. Le majordome la posa sur un canapé tandis que Ciel se levait, pris de curiosité.  
-Qui donc est cette personne? questionna-t-il avec surprise.  
-Je ne le sais pas monsieur, mais elle à un parfum bien étrange. Elle ne sens pas vraiment l'humaine et pourtant elle y ressemble. Je vous l'ai amenée car elle s'était évanoui. Elle pourrait être intéressante dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Pourquoi? Tu aurais dû la laisser là-bas! Que vais-je en faire maintenant? soupira le maître de maison, agacé.  
-Elle pourrait nous servir de domestique peut-être? C'est à vous de prendre la décision my lord sourit diaboliquement son majordome.  
Ce que Ciel avait parfois envie de le tuer celui-là! Et dire qu'il lui avait vendu son âme! Enfin, peu lui importait. Peut-être que cette jeune  
fille se révélerait utile. Sébatian n'étant pas du genre à ramener n'importe qui au manoir.  
-My lord? Elle se réveille.  
En effet, la jeune femme ouvra les yeux doucement. Ils étaient très grands et entourés de cils si longs que l'on aurait dit de la dentelle!  
Ses iris bleus glacés pailletés d'argents tombèrent d'abord sur Ciel.

**PDV de la nouvelle:**

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose que je vis fût un jeune garçon de 13 ans qui me regardait avec suffisance. Il avait des cheveux gris-perle, l'un de ses yeux était masqué par un cache-œil mais l'autre était d'un bleu roi, comme un saphir. Plus il me détaillait, plus sa mine hautaine se remplaçait par de la surprise. J'entendis alors un bruit un peu à gauche et vis un bel homme aux yeux écarlates, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et au sourire en coin me détailler avec une lueur suspicieuse dans son regard. Je sursautai en entendant un léger toussotement du côté de l'enfant.  
-Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle? demanda/ordonna-t-il.  
Je le regardai droit dans les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à cause d'une légère migraine.  
-Je m'appelle Lydia Knightley, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Etant donnée que la dernière image que j'ai en mémoire est celle où je m'effondre sur vous monsieur, j'imagine que sa signifie que vous m'avez sauvée. Je vous remercie donc.  
Il me lança un regard surpris mais très vite son sourire réapparut, mais dans ses yeux je pus voir un réel amusement en comparaison de tout  
à l'heure. L'enfant se gratta la gorge et se présenta lui et son serviteur.  
-Ciel Phantomhive pour vous servir. Directeur de la compagnie Phantomhive. Et voici Sébastian Michaelis, mon majordome attitré.  
Le dénommé Sébastian s'inclina dans une courbette profonde, me faisant ainsi hausser les sourcils. Eh bien! Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il est un succès fou auprès de ses dames!  
Je me relevai et Ciel sembla perturbé par mes vêtements masculins composés d'une chemise légère blanche, un pantalon crème et des chaussures noirs. Je le regardai en souriant à cause de sa surprise.  
-Oui, je porte en effet des vêtements d'hommes. J'essayais plus ou moins d'échapper à quelqu'un. Je me faisais passer pour un garçon mais je me suis évanouie, sûrement à cause de la fatigue répondis-je avec une once de moquerie.  
-Qui étiez-vous en train de fuir exactement? interrogea Ciel en haussant un sourcil.  
-Plutôt quoi. Un mariage arrangé et une belle-famille psychopathe, rien de bien méchant!  
Le maître de maison sembla déstabilisé par ma réplique. Bon, c'était la strict vérité, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir!  
-My lord intervint calmement le majordome, si vous me le permettez je pourrais allez chercher des vêtements pour mademoiselle Knightley?  
Elle serait ainsi plus à l'aise pour discuter avec vous n'est-il pas?  
Je le regardais complètement surprise. Plus à l'aise? Les vêtements d'hommes étaient bien plus confortable que les robes. Tant que je  
n'avais pas à porter de corset, tout m'irais! Sébastian sembla lire le fil de ma pensée car son sourire s'accentua. Je lui rendis son sourire avec  
amusement. Il parût désarçonné par ma réaction ce qui me fit rire doucement. Il était vraiment marrant cet homme!  
-Tu peux... dit Ciel avant d'être coupé par un grand cri féminin.  
Un truc rose traversa la porte et se jeta sur lui. Je fus complètement désarçonné par la dégaine de la nouvelle; une robe à froufrou rose et  
blanche avec des fleurs, un petit serre-tête froufroutant également et deux couettes bouclées.  
Elle se retourna vers moi et se jeta sur moi. J'eue deux secondes pour hésiter entre l'esquive ou le meurtre, mais il aurait été mal élevé de  
sembler dégoûtée par l'amie du comte. Je me laissai donc étreindre de mauvaise grâce mais en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Mais  
apparemment pas assez bien au vu du sourire de Sébastien, je lui rendis un regard affolé le faisant rire doucement. Ciel, qui fût plus qu'heureux  
d'être débarrassé de la folle blonde demanda d'une voix fatiguée:  
-Lizzy! Laisse donc cette pauvre demoiselle! Elle vient de se réveiller après s'être évanouie! Laisse la donc respirer!  
La tornade blonde dénommée "Lizzy" tourna ses yeux mouillés vers Ciel comme un chien battu. Ce dernier soupira je dus me faire violence  
pour ne pas la jetée par la fenêtre.  
-Mademoiselle, dis-je en souriant aimablement mais en étant à deux doigts d'exploser, je viens de me réveiller et je suis encore un peu  
étourdis. Et bien que ces tapis m'ont l'air extrêmement confortable, j'aimerais évitée de m'effondrer dessus.  
-Oh pardon! s'excusa-t-elle en riant. Je ne voulais pas paraître grossière mais j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de voir Ciel!  
Sans rire? pensai-je en accentuant mon sourire. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée le moins du monde!  
-Je m'appelle Lydia Knightley me présentai-je à nouveau. Et si j'ai bien entendu (quand vous m'avez vrillés les tympans) vous êtes Lizzy?  
-Oui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis aussi la cousine et la fiancée de Ciel!  
Dieu! Elle? La fiancée de Ciel? Je lançai un regard navré à ce dernier qu'il me rendis aussi.  
-Mademoiselle Elisabeth, pourquoi ne pas habiller mademoiselle Knightley? Ces vêtements d'hommes doivent la déranger je suppose sourit  
diaboliquement Sébastian.  
Je lui rendis un regard horrifié tandis que Lizzy sautillait de joie. Il fallait absolument les arrêter!  
-Je suis navré mais je suis plutôt grande pour mon age, et de plus, je n'aime pas emprunter des vêtements à autrui dis-je calmement.  
-Mais enfin! Ne faîtes donc pas de manière Lydia! Il n'y a aucun problème et j'adorerais vous pomponner!  
Pomponner? Au secours!  
-Je vous assure que ses vêtements sont confortable, n'ayez aucune inquiétude!  
-Mais vous ne voulez pas être jolie? demanda Lizzy en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
Je lui rendis un regard éteint. Jolie? Si j'avais voulus être jolie, je serais restée chez mes beau-parents! Or, j'avais fuis!  
Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire ce que je pensais car elle m'entraîna avec Sébastian sans mon accord. Ce dernier me lâcha avant que je  
puisse lui dire de le faire et me sourit. Oui, j'allais le tuer, c'était désormais une question d'honneur!  
Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs quand je vis un gamin blond efféminé se jeter sur nous. Je n'eus que le temps de me préparer au choc  
avant de me faire soulever par le maître d'hôtel. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant que j'étais toujours en vie ce qui était pour  
moi une joie immense. Sébastian cacha un petit rire que j'entendis et je gonflai mes joues rouges de colère tandis qu'il se retourna vers le  
fauteur de trouble qui me regardais, médusé. Je lui fit un signe de la main comme bonjour étant donné que j'étais TOUJOURS collé à la  
poitrine de Sébastian. Je lui fis d'ailleurs signe que j'étouffais en me montrant mon visage qui tournait du rouge au bleu. Il me lâcha en  
s'excusant pour sa maladresse et je lui fis un signe négatif.  
-Vous venez de me sauver pour la deuxième fois si on ne compte pas l'étouffement comme une atteinte à ma vie. Ce jeune homme est tout à  
fait charment mais je tiens à ma vie quand même! ris-je doucement. Je n'appelle pas ça de la maladresse.  
-Vous êtes trop bonne mademoiselle Knightley sourit doucement le majordome.  
Je roulai des yeux pour bien lui montrer que la flatterie ne marche pas tout le temps.  
-Et par pitié, appelez-moi Lydia. J'ai seulement 17 ans et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 50!  
Il haussa les sourcils, surpris mais retrouva bien vite le sourire et répondit avec une once de sarcasme: Oui, mademoiselle Lydia.  
Je roulai des yeux mais tournai la tête en sentant une mains me secouer doucement. Je vis le jeune homme en larme et je le regarder  
bizarrement.  
-Pardon mademoiselle Lydia! J'étais si heureux de voir la demoiselle que Monsieur Sébastian avait ramené alors qu'elle était évanouie. Tout le monde  
disaient qu'elle était très jolie et je voulais la voir en vrai! Mais je... Mais je...  
-Houla! Ce n'est rien! Pas d'inquiétude! De plus, vous n'avez rien loupé, les personnes qui vous ont dit ça exagéraient! souris-je. Je me vais  
me présenter, je suis Lydia Knightley, une pauvre fille qui tente d'échapper à sa belle-famille et qui s'est évanouie dans les bras de ce cher majordome. Et vous?  
-Je m'appelle Finny! Et je suis le jardinier de la famille Phantomhive! Enchantée! sourit-il.  
-De même souris-je avec plus de réserve.  
-Bon, dit Sébastian, venez ici s'il-vous-plaît.  
Nous entrâmes dans une chambre simple, un peu décorée mais qui restait austère. Cela me rappela ma chambre chez mon fiancé, où la moindre faute était puni sévèrement. Dieu que ça m'avais été pénible!  
Sébastian me sortit une robe bleu glace remplis de roses blanches. Je regardai un instant le décolleté léger et la mousseline utilisée. Elle était magnifique, il faut le dire! Mais semblait peu pratique...  
Le maître d'hôtel me regarda en fronçant les sourcils devant mon attitude si peu excitée. Je n'aimais pas les robes depuis que je suis gamine,  
ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer! La féminité était une faiblesse, et je ne pouvait me permettre d'être faible. Pas maintenant.  
Sébastian soupira doucement et déclara de sa voix d'homme:  
-Nous pouvons faire un compromis vu que vous palissez comme si vous alliez vous évanouir quand vous regardez simplement un corset. Vous n'en portez pas mais en échange, vous portez la robe.  
J'y réfléchis sérieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de (pour une fois) faire ce que l'on me disait. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi pour m'aider à me déshabiller, je lui montrai la porte en fronçant les sourcils, un blush assez voyant sur mes joues. Il s'inclina avec un sourire mais avant quitter la pièce, il répliqua avec un petit rire: "Le rouge vous saille parfaitement Lady Lydia". La porte se referma avant que je puisse répliquer quelque chose bien que rien ne me venez à l'esprit.  
-Rah! Ce majordome! Un vrai démon! murmurai-je en me changeant, maintenant rouge pivoine.

**PDV Sébastian:**

Son parfum m'obsédait de plus en plus et sa personnalité m'amusait beaucoup. Mais plus son parfum parvenait à mes narines et moins je sentait l'odeur humaine se dégagée d'elle, remplacée par une autre plus florale, exotique et toujours aussi enivrante. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu murmurer sa dernière phrase contre le battant, il s'était tout d'abord crispé mais s'était calmé ensuite. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point sa remarque était vrai. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler la femme à qui il pensait dans une robe qui lui allait plus qu'à ravir!

**PDV Lydia**

Je regardai la robe magnifique et très chère. La dernière partie m'embêtait le plus dût au fait que je n'avais désormais plus rien, aucune possession, le néant! J'ouvris la porte, ces joyeuses pensées encore en tête lorsque je remarquai le regard du majordome sur moi. Ses yeux d'habitude vin rouge étaient désormais d'un rose vif, surnaturel qui me donna la chaire de poule. N'importe qu'elle autre personne aurait tout fais pour changer de sujet ou aurait au moins fuit, mais je n'avais jamais était comme tout le monde.  
-Sébastian, vos yeux ont changés de couleur déclarai-je sans embrayage, rapprochant mon visage du sien pour mieux voir. Ils sont d'un rose vifs très particuliers, je me demande bien comment vous faîtes ça!  
Cette dernière phrase sembla ramener le majordome à lui car il sourit en s'éloignant de moi précipitamment mais d'une façon si discrète que personne n'aurait remarqué, mais je savais interpréter le langage corporel d'une façon très intime de la même façon d'une langue maternelle.  
-Je sens si mauvais que ça pour que vous vous éloignez ainsi? pensai-je tout haut sans m'en rendre compte.  
-En fait mademoiselle Knightley, le problème se situe plutôt dans l'effet inverse. De plus, cette robe vous va à ravir répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour.  
-... Ah? Euh... Merci? dis-je avec beaucoup de précaution me sentant assez gênée.  
Il me regarda en souriant en coin avant que cet instant soit brisé par la folle blonde euh... Je veux dire la fiancée de Ciel qui se jeta sur moi avec une tel force que je manquai tomber à terre, mais heureusement Sébastian nous rattrapa.  
-Lydia! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir porter une robe! Et celle-ci vous va à ravir vous êtes tellement mignonne!  
Mignonne? Mon sourire se figea instantanément, une aura glaciale et meurtrière m'entourant comme un linceul. Je n'était et ne serait jamais mignonne! Belle ou jolie passe encore mais mignonne! Décidément, je ne la supportais pas cette gamine!  
-Je vous remercie mais je me sens très mal à l'aise dans cette robe. Je crois que je vais gardez le pantalon...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes magnifique Lady Lydia, vous vous habituerez à la robe commenta le majordome avec dans ses yeux une lueur qui me montra que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de fuir. Je soupirai et m'apprêtait à répondre quand je sentit une balle tiré sur Lizzy, je sortit ma lame en argent et protégeai la jeune fille blonde alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné donc seul Sébastian put me voir. Puis je vins avec un grand sourire vers la jeune fille que je venais de sauver.  
-Et si nous allions boire quelque chose avec votre fiancé? Je dois parler avec Ciel ensuite.

-Ça aurait était avec joie, mais je dois rentrer à la maison! J'espère que l'on se reverra Lydia! rit-elle en prenant mes mains avec excitation.

-Je dois seulement régler ma dette mais peut-être? l'avenir nous le dira souris-je calmement.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture en hurlant des au revoir à tout va, sans regarder devant elle. A se demander comment elle fait pour ne pas tomber...  
-Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de dextérité en combat et aux armes mademoiselle Lydia déclara simplement Sébastian.  
-En effet. Il aurait été stupide de fuir sans connaître un minimum de moyen pour me défendre.  
-Vous avez raison, mais cela me donne une idée pour régler votre dette. Il suffit d'avoir l'avis du jeune maître.  
-Et quelle est cette idée géniale?  
-Travaillez pour le compte de mon maître même si pour ça vous devrez nous donnez quelques informations.

* * *

_ Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré les fautes orthographiques et grammaticales. Et j'espère aussi avoir correctement utilisé les personnages! Merci à vous et à la prochaine! ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2: La vrai Lydia

_ Bien le bonjour ! C'est Jill-sama pour le prochain chapitre de « Qui est-elle ? » ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si c'est un peu cliché hé hé ! Donc rien dans Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient, juste mon OC ! Et je suis aussi désolée pour les fautes que vous risquez probablement de trouver ! Je vous jure que j'essaye de faire des efforts mais j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas l'histoire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^ ^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Travail chez Phantomhive !**

**PDV Lydia :**

- Travailler pour Ciel Phantomhive ? Je veux bien, mais je suis incapable de rester dans le rôle d'une femme polie, courtoise, respectueuse etc... Je peux parfois un sale caractère, avoir un comportement gamin et être trop familière déclarai-je à son visage lisse.

- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que l'on me dis ses défauts avec autant de franchise et de ferveur ! S'étonna le majordome avec un petit sourire.

- Je m'en doute répondis-je en rosissant légèrement, mais je ne veux pas être enfermée dans un rôle sans aucune échappatoire ! Et je ne compte pas cacher ma personnalité !

- Tant mieux, il ne reste donc qu'à en faire la suggestion au jeune maître sourit-il sournoisement.

Attendez une minute ! Ce fourbe ne se serait pas joué de moi n'est-ce pas ? Mes yeux rencontrèrent ses yeux rouges brillants malicieusement. Oui, je m'étais définitivement fais avoir !

- Vous êtes vraiment fort ! Ris-je en secouant la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mais je vous remercie tout de même lady Lydia.

- Par contre, si nous devons travailler ensemble vous devrez m'appeler simplement « Lydia » !

Il sourit simplement avant de m'emmener à son maître qui semblait grogner contre de la paperasse où il lui expliqua son idée de m'engager. Ciel me regarda droit dans les yeux avec son œil bleu roi et l'autre caché.

- Savez-vous faire quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Me défendre grâce à mes poignards ou attaquer avec eux selon la situation, je suis capable d'encaisser des dommages même si il y a après un risque que je m'évanouisse. Je suis bonne en théâtre, j'adore la lecture et la musique, je suis plutôt douée dans la confection de pâtisserie.

- Je vois déclara le maître de maison calmement. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous vous battiez en duel avec Sébastian.

Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs surpris par l'ordre de son supérieur mais ne fit aucune plainte, se contentant de se baisser en déclarant sa phrase fétiche: « Yes my lord ». Nous nous fîmes face, nos visages vides de tout sentiments, prêt à se battre. Je sortis mes couteaux cachés dans mon dos et les brandis de façon experte et menaçante tandis que lui sortis des couteaux de l'argenterie, me surprenant un peu mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Nous lançâmes l'un sur l'autre en silence, il me jeta ses couverts que j'esquivai avant de le frapper au plexus et d'autre points sensibles, mais ce fût comme si il n'avait rien sentit. Je m'éloignai un instant en fronçant les sourcils puis me jetai droit vers sa gorge mais il esquiva habilement avant de me projeter droit dans un mur. Je me relevai d'un bond et sautai vers lui, fis une feinte avant d'essayer de frapper ses jambes mais là aussi il esquiva avec tellement d'aisance que ça en devenait vexant ! Il était fort, pas de doute là dessus. Soudain, j'eus un grand sourire qui le laissa perplexe. Je lui sautai dessus en enlevant ma chemise lui faisant écarquiller les yeux puis lui jetai droit au visage. Il l'attrapa bien évidement mais cela me donna le temps de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le menton lorsqu'il se débarrassa du vêtement. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je le dévisageai, mon seul moyen de le surprendre maintenant envolé. Nous apprêtâmes à nous lancer dans des assauts peu fructueux pour moi, trop fructueux pour lui lorsqu'un ordre nous stoppa net.

- Je suis assez satisfait de votre travail Lydia, presque aucune personne n'a jamais put ne serai-ce que lever le petit doigt contre mon majordome. Vous êtes maintenant une employée de la compagnie Phantomhive, félicitation Lydia.

- Merci beaucoup Mr Ciel. C'était très agréable de voir un si grand combattant ! Merci à vous aussi Sébastian ! Souris-je avec bonne humeur.

- Pour moi aussi Lydia, ce fut un grand plaisir de vous avoir pour adversaire. Mais je vous conseil de remettre un vêtement dit-il en me lançant ma chemise en désignant mon soutien-gorge avec sa main.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Désolée mais c'est le seul moyen de vous déconcentrer assez longtemps pour vous attaquer dis-je maladroitement en mettant en vitesse ma chemise.

- Je crois que cela aurait distrait n'importe qui ria doucement Sébastian alors que je rougissais.

- Sébastian, appela **notre** maître en continuant de travailler avec ses documents, accompagne Lydia dans sa nouvelle chambre et trouve lui une tenue qui lui corresponde.

- Yes my lord s'inclina le majordome avant de me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre qu'il ouvrit avec une clé qu'il me tendis juste après. Je le remerciai avec un petit sourire avant d'entrée dans une petit salle avec un lit simple et un coin salle de bain/ toilette. Tout était simple et fonctionnel, ce qui m'arrangeait bien ! Je déteste les fioritures inutiles. Soudain, la présence derrière moi ce fit légèrement menaçante, comme si elle voulait me tuer. Je me retournai juste attends avant d'être collée à un mur par le poids d'un corps.

- Maintenant dis moi la vérité, si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir me dire tes vrais origines ordonna Sébastian avec une lueur dangereuse dans ses orbes rouges sanglantes.

- Si je te dis que nous sommes un peu semblable, me croiras-tu ? Indice : Nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! Alors ? Une petite idée ? Je n'ai pourtant pas cachée ma présence...

- Ne me provoque pas gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma gorge. Je ne te connais p... Attends! Quel est ton vrai nom ?

Je souris malicieusement puis repoussai sa main afin de pouvoir un peu respirer. Je repoussai mon bracelet qui caché mon poignet et lui montrai une marque lui seul pouvait reconnaître.

- Tu le sais pourtant mon corbeau. Lydia Knightley mais on m'appelle plus souvent Lux. Lux Tenebris.

- …. Je vois. Et pourquoi es tu ici Lux ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus vivre parmi les tiens.

- Parmi les miens ? Tu plaisante j'espère, je hais ce genre de personne et tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien contre notre maître et je ne le tuerai pas. Maintenant, si cela ne te gêne pas chéri, je vais chercher un uniforme.

- Je devrais t'accompagner Lydia me souffla Sébastian contre mon oreille.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un baiser plus que torride. Lorsque j'eus fini, je le regardai droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Pas besoin mon corbeau, je connais le chemin répondis-je en sortant de la salle.

**PDV Sébastian :**

Elle n'avait pas changée ce qui l'exaspérait et lui plaisait à la fois. Physiquement, c'était tout le contraire d'avant, ses cheveux étaient court et teint en bruns, ses yeux reflétaient la malice et parfois l'innocence et son corps était plat. Après tout, à l'époque où il la servait, elle avait 10 ans.

**PDV Ciel :**

Je travaillais tranquillement des documents quand j'entendis des coups discrets à la porte. Une fois que j'eus donné l'autorisation d'entrée, Lydia entra habillée d'une tenue de May-Rinn qui la moulait bien plus que sa collègue ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil mais aucun commentaire sortit de ma bouche close. Elle avança vers moi, l'image d'une paire d'yeux d'un prédateur attrapant sa proie fit place dans mon esprit mais je ne dit rien. Soudain, sa voix douce comme du velours se fit entendre dans la salle silencieuse :

- Vous savez Mr Ciel, nous avons beaucoup de points communs que vous n'imaginez pas un instant sourit-elle, goguenarde.

- Ah bon ? Et citez m'en un déclarai-je avec curiosité.

Simple chantonna-t-elle, nous adorons embêter notre cher Sébastian. Et j'ai l'impression que vous pouvez m'aider à l'agacer au plus au point !

- Intéressant souris-je sournoisement. Et c'est ainsi que notre projet commun débuta.

**PDV : Sébastian**

Je sortis de la cuisine en soupirant, Bard ayant encore tenté sa « cuisine » rapide, c'est à dire avec un lance-flamme. Comme ces humains sont éreintant parfois ! Mais la venue de Lux m'inquiétais un peu car sa présence apportée souvent des ennuies et des nuisances. En parlant de nuisance quelque chose d'immonde rouge TROP bien identifié se jeta sur moi en criant un horrible « Bassy-chan ! 3 » ce qui évidement, ne fit que m'agacer d'autant plus. J'évitai mon ( ou ma ? Lequel utilisé ? Je me pose parfois la question...) fan pervers(e) auto-attitré(e) dans un mouvement aussi gracieux qu'utile car derrière lui fût ce que le visage heureux de Grell rencontra à savoir, le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là (encore). Ne devriez-vous pas avoir du travail et vous rendre utile ? ( Pour une fois ).

- Mais Sebby-chan ! 3 Je voulais juste passer du temps avec mon majordome préféré 3 dit ce dernier en faisant la moue.

- Eh bien, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du travail déclarai-je en souriant hypocritement mais ma retraite fut coupé par la personne de mes précédentes pensées.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce cher Grell que voilà ? Comme je le vois, tu as encore du mal avec ton « Sebby-chan » ? ricana Lydia.

- Lydia ? D'où le connais-tu ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah ! C'est vrai sourit soudainement Grell. Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez Undertaker. Nous avons discutés et nous sommes découverts des centres d'intérêts communs ~

Savoir qu'ils s'entendaient comme des larrons en foires était assez effrayant. Je cachai la moue de dégoût qui menaçait de se voir sur mon visage et déclarai avec un sourire figé un « Mais vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous avant qu'il ne fasse trop tard, pour votre sécurité. ». Mais je me posais la question comment diable ( Note auteure : Ha ha ! Pardon, je sors -_-'' ) Lydia avait bien pus connaître l'Undertaker à tel point qu'elle allait chez lui. Le sentiment de possession était encré en moi mais je ne me le cachait pas, après tout, j'étais un démon, pas un saint ! Je vis Grell se tortiller en sortant des « Sebby-chan est inquiet pour moi ! Kyaaaaa ~ 3 » ou des « Je suis si heureuse de voir son amour pour moi 3 » mais une petite toux nous fit lever les yeux vers Lydia qui affichée une moue angélique, ce qui m'inquiéta immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle...

- C'est très gentil à toi mon chéri, mais je voulais proposer à Grell de dormir ici cette semaine sourit-elle, toujours son visage innocent ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Un mal de tête menaçait de s'installer dans ma tête.

- Je suis navré de te décevoir mais il faudrait l'accord du jeune maître pour ça, et je doute fortement qu'il vous donne l'autorisation.

**PDV Lydia/Lux :**

Un grand sourire malicieux joua sur mes lèvres alors que Sébastian fronçait les sourcils.

- Eh bien vois-tu, je me doutais que Grell passerait donc j'ai déjà demandée la permission qu'il dorme ici un petit moment et il a gentiment accepter à condition qu'il dorme dans ma chambre. Grell ~ ? Tu acceptes nee ?

- Évidement Lydia-chan ~ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première soirée pyjamas !

Le froncement de sourcil du majordome se fit de plus en plus profond durant notre petit dialogue et pour dire la vérité, il était carrément furieux à la fin. Cool ! Le plan se déroule comme sur des roulettes !

- Une femme ne devrait-elle pas dormir seule et non avec un autre homme dont elle n'est pas mariée ?

- Eh bien ~ C'est la condition. Sinon, je peux toujours proposer que Grell dorme avec toi si tu préfère...

Sa réaction immédiate valait le coup d'œil ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le dégoût et il refusa tout net. J'allais mourir de rire si ça continuait !

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé déclarai-je malicieusement.

* * *

_ Alors ? Désolée pour les fautes et la longueur mais je voulais qu'il soit sympas et mystérieux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Hé hé ~ Les origines de Lydia et ses autres secrets seront découverts tout au long de l'histoire ! Et s'il-vous-plaît, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! J'en serez plus que ravie! ^ ^_


	4. Chapitre 3: Le début de la vérité

_ Bonjour ! Désolée pour le temps mais j'avoue que j'ai plusieurs projets en même temps et surtout, je galère avec le lycée ! Mais peu importe ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de « Qui est-elle ? » rien que pour vous ! Comme d'habitude je suis désolée pour les fautes orthographiques et n'hésitez pas à mettre des avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Sur ce bonne lecture ~ ^ ^_

**Disclamer :**** Kuroshitsuji ainsi que ses personnages, musiques ou lieux liés ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Seulement mon OC.**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Le début de la vérité.**

**PDV Lydia :**

J'emmenais mon ami aux cheveux rubis en souriant sournoisement dans ma chambre où je lui avais installé un autre matelas. Nous nous étions rencontrés chez Undertaker pour qui j'avais travaillé un temps. Il avait toujours eut beaucoup d'humour et cela m'avais permis d'observer à loisir Ciel Phantomhive et son fidèle majordome. J'appréciais Grell pour son sens de la beauté et surtout parce qu'il était très pratique à utiliser. Nous nous installâmes et nous nous racontâmes nos aventures ainsi que notre dernière rencontre avec mon maître. Après environ une heure de discussion, je me levai en lui disant que je devais travailler et qu'il était libre de ses mouvements. J'entrai dans la cuisine en attachant mes cheveux blonds dans une queue-de-cheval haute afin qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. Je vis à mon plus grand plaisir que la salle était vide et que je pouvais commencer mes tâches en toute tranquillité. Je nettoyais d'abord la salle de fond en comble avant de préparer un repas aussi délicieux que raffiné. Une fois satisfaite du repas, je mis une portion sur un petit chariot accompagnée d'une part de fondant au chocolat. Je traversai les couloirs en saluant poliment les gens que je rencontrais qui pour la plupart rougissaient. Une fois arrivais devant la porte du bureau de Ciel, je toquai en m'annonçant puis il m'intima de rentrer, ce en quoi je m'exécutai.

- Monsieur, votre repas déclarai-je en souriant.

- Amenez le moi, merci. C'est Sébastian qui l'a préparé ?

- Non monsieur, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé, j'espère que ça vous ira.

Il regarda son diner avec suspicion, m'agaçant au plus haut point. Eh ! Ce n'est pas si mauvais, merci ! Je ne dis rien mais mes pensés durent se lire sur mon visage car il goûta docilement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

- Monsieur, vous devenez vexant. Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile de faire un bon repas.

- Il est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui cuisine mieux que Sébastian déclara simplement Ciel en mangeant.

- J'ai un avantage, je me nourris de nourriture humaine et non d'âmes comme ce démon.

Les yeux de mon maître s'écarquillèrent et je réalisai que je ne lui avais jamais dit clairement que je savais la vérité sur Sébastian. Je poussai un soupire et m'assis devant lui.

- Je vais vous raconter quelque chose d'amusant. Vous voyez, la plupart des humains disent que les démons n'ont pas de cœur mais c'est faux. Ils ont un cœur, ou plutôt une âme leur âme sœur. Il n'en trouve qu'une dans leur existence et très peu la rencontre. Souvent, cette âme sœur est un être surnaturel et il est rare d'en trouver une qui soit humaine. Comme vous avez dus vous en douter, je ne suis pas humaine ou du moins pas complètement. Mon père est un démon et ma mère une humaine ce qui fais de moi une hybride donc autant dire que ce n'est pas la joie pour tout le monde. Sauf que l'on évite généralement de me tuer étant donné que je suis l'âme sœur d'un démon plutôt puissant. Et vous le connaissais plus qu'aucun autre humain…

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es l'âme sœur de Sébastian ? douta Ciel.

- Parce que vous avez beaucoup de démon à votre service peut-être ? ironisai-je avec un petit sourire qui l'agaça au plus au point avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Oui, mais nous détestons presque autant que ce que nous nous aimons. Et puis, il nous est interdit de tuer une âme sœur sous peine bien pire que la mort.

- Mais tu viens de dire que si les démons ne t'attaquaient pas c'était parce que Sébastian est un démon assez puissant ?

- Certes, mais il peut arriver que quelqu'un me retrouve morte dans un « accident ». Mais même si je ne suis qu'à moitié démon je suis plutôt puissante.

- Je vois… Mais qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te rebeller contre moi ? J'ai passé un pacte avec Sébastian, il n'a donc pas le choix mais toi… Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas tenter de me tuer ? demanda Ciel avec un regard froid sur son visage enfantin.

- Tout simplement parce que mon cher Sébastian est en contrat avec vous. Je vous rappel que malgré notre dédain mutuelle, nous nous appartenons. Si pour qu'il se nourrisse je dois me démener un peu, qu'importe !

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda calmement Ciel.

Je lui souris mais ne lui répondit rien. Je me suis promis de ne jamais avoir de sentiments à moins qu'il n'en ait pour moi aussi. Et il y avait peu de chance pour que Sébastian éprouve autre chose qu'un sentiment d'appartenance. Je me vengeais donc en l'embêtant autant que je le pouvais ! Et j'étais très douée ! Ciel n'insista pas et termina son repas en déclarant que je seconderai Sébastian dans la cuisine. Je m'inclinai et ramenai la vaisselle sales dans le but de la nettoyer mais je fus stoppée par un corps qui me poussa contre le mur. Je le regardai, sa main sur ma bouche pour faire taire tout bruits que j'aurai pus faire (Bien que je n'en aurais pas fait). Je détaillai les traits de son visage qui ne mettaient malheureusement pas inconnu. Je reconnaitrais entre mille ses yeux verts surnaturels, ses cheveux cendrés qui cascadaient son corps, cette tenue austère et cette énorme frange qui cachait son regard bien que je l'ai déjà vu.

- Hihihi ~ Je vois que tu as rejoins Phantomehive ~ ria Undertaker en me relâchant.

- Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant surprendre les autres ! J'aurais bien dis que je suis ravie de te voir mais la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, je tentais de réchapper à ta famille qui essayait de nous marier alors que j'étais censée être ton « amie ».

- J'ai trouvé très amusant le visage que tu as fais quand il t'on montrés la robe blanche sourit le shinigami. On aurait dit que tu hésitais entre vomir ou fuir !

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs tentée la seconde solution. Mais pourquoi diable leur a tu dis que je te plaisais ? Nous savons très bien toi et moi que je ne t'intéresse que parce que je suis une anormalité et que je n'étais pas rebutée par les corps.

- Par curiosité ~ sourit Undertaker avant d'approcher son visage du mien. Et qui te dis que je ne suis pas intéressé par autre chose ~ ?

Je lui lançai un regard ouvertement douteux avant d'avoir un grand sourire et de le plaquer contre un mur. Je poussai les vêtements justes assez pour découvrir son cou puis sortis une paire de canine tranchante.

- Parce que ~ susurrai-je en frôlant sa peau de ma langue le faisant légèrement frissonner, je suis capable de rendre n'importe qui dépendant ou mon esclave ~ Tu n'aurais plus aucun libre arbitre, plus d'envie à part moi, plus d'existence ~

Soudain, je le relâchai en m'éloignant de quelques pas. Mes yeux bleus d'apparences angéliques étaient plus froids que la glace. Il savait en apercevant mon regard que malgré mon attachement envers lui, s'il se mettait en travers de mon chemin je lui réserverai un sort pire que la mort. Il se contenta de rire mais je savais à ses yeux qu'il avait compris le message mais ne se laissera pas faire facilement. Avant que nous puissions dire quelque chose, Sébastian apparut comme par magie devant nous.

- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais mon maître vous attends dans son bureau déclara-t-il en se courbant, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Undertaker se contenta de rire en me faisant un signe d'adieu en rejoignant le démon. Mais avant qu'il ne passe au coin d'un mur, je vis ses yeux brillants me lancer un regard montrant clairement que j'allais déguster. Oh oh. Pas content on dirait ~ Qu'importe, il allait de toute façon se venger pour mon absence, je le savais. Maintenant, il faut que je sache si ce sera une bonne punition qui impliquait son corps ou une mauvaise punition, qui impliquait cette fois des choses désagréables ou tranchantes voir désagréablement tranchante ! Je repris mon chemin vers la cuisine avec une certaine appréhension.

_Voilà voilà ~ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Oui, j'ai mis du temps mais bon, maintenant le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré les fautes. Oh ! Et le prochain chapitre contiendra peut-être un lemon ~ J'espère que j'aurai quelques commentaires, c'est toujours très constructif ! Merci pour votre lecture et à la prochaine (j'espère !)! ^ ^_


End file.
